


Remember

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgardians - Freeform, Introspection, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Thor wants to forget... but remembers.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avenger isn't mine, because the IW's final'd been very different.

He puts on an easy smile and lets out a silly joke here and there to try to forget not only what he's lost, but the cries for help from his people, the smell of burned flesh, despair, pain, the decision's face of his brother when he tried to kill Thanos.  
  
_"Don't do it, please"_ he shouted or wanted at least. He's not sure of anything anymore. Its present and past are constantly mixed as if it were a collage. And, yet he can't forget when he told him he was the worst brother. His last words to Loki, remember with horror.  
  
"So Nidavellir?" Rocket asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
Passing a hand through his hair he confirms. "Yes, Nidavellir."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about the movie? And the fic? Reviews?


End file.
